Jimmy Tamley
Jimmy Tamley was a ventriloquist who participated in Series 13 of Britain's Got Talent. He was from Devon and had 8 children between both himself and his partner. In his audition, he invited David and Amanda onto the stage and make them put on 'mouth-masks' often used by ventriloquists. He then 'asked' David if he had any hobbies, to which he replied 'skipping'. He then played 'skipping music' and made David skip across the stage. He repeated this with ballet, and then 'strip tease' - during which David removed his trousers and lay down in front of Simon. David remarked 'I feel like my career is over now but that was fantastic', with Amanda adding 'I hope our show pushes you right to the forefront'. The semi finals saw him use David and Simon, and call Simon, Snuggly Simon and said he liked snuggles. He wanted them both to do the can can but an old injury of Simons resurfaced so he stormed off stage. He returned at the end to be loaded into a box with David which was to be delivered to Davids bedroom as a joke. David later said to Simon 'Simon should we come out of the closet together' which means should we both come out as gay essentially. The two left the box to end the performance. Jimmy never did make it through semi final 4 so was going home. Simon Cowell Walk-Off Controversy (after the series had ended) Following the live semi-final appearance on 30 May 2019, ventriloquist Jimmy Tamley criticised the producers of Britain's Got Talent for setting him up before he had conducted a new routine on live television. His criticism was over the fact that, despite fair treatment from backstage staff, he had not been informed by them of the fact that Cowell had been dealing with a skiing injury during his involvement in the programme, and thus could not fully take part in Tamley's act as a life-size ventriloquist's dummy via the useage of a "ventriloquist mask" – a special device used by ventriloquists on human volunteers, which could be operated by concealed controls. Cowell walked off stage when Tamley had asked 'Snuggly Simon' if he could show him his can-can, David got up to dance, however when Tamley tried to get Simon up to he refused and walked off stage, later to return to end the performance in a box with David, which had jokingly gotten 'Priority Shipping' and once the label was pulled of after the pair got inside the box it revealed the words 'to Davids bedroom', with the act ending with the pair leaving the box. Following his performance, Tamley voiced his anger at Cowell's decision to leave mid-way into his performance, later stating that the producers had "threw him under the bus". Before BGT He appeared in the final of now axed TV show New Faces in 1987. Jimmy won the 1987 final of New Faces with ninety four points, beating out famous comedian Joe Pasquale's ninety two points by garnering two more points than Joe. Category:Series 13 Category:Comedians Category:Contestants Category:Ventriloquists Category:Controversies